The present invention relates to crate batten systems and, more particularly, to an interlocking crating batten system.
Currently, wooden crate battens are glued and nailed in place. These crate battens are handmade and rub on the face of finished materials and are hard to replace. Wooden battens do not have glides, making insertion and removal of materials difficult. Side walls on wooden battens are straight and covered with felt, causing rub marks or polishing on the face of the finished materials. They are glued and nailed into place making installation slow and removal difficult.
As can be seen, there is a need for an interlocking crating batten system that allows for different materials and a system that allows for quick installation and removal.